User talk:Azulazulazula
Your Deserved Explanation Hi, Azulazulazula. I appreciate that you have inquired why your comment was deleted, as you have every right to know the reason. First of all, my views are not what we use to judge what is acceptable in the wiki. Information on the main page is adapted to fit the platform of the Republican Party as defined by the Republican National Committee and Chairman Reince Priebus For a reference I will post your comment below: "*Ignores moronic views on homosexual families*". This comment violates our Policy for the following reasons: #The comment is irrelevant to Congresswoman Pelosi. #The comment is also very negative. #The comment is heavily anti-Conservative, similar to posting and anti-Twighlight comment on Twighlight Wiki. #It insults the the wiki. #As I stated earlier, the views seen on any of our pages are the official views of the United States Republican Party, and calling those views "moronic" is clearly anti-Republican. We are not mad at you, and we hope you don't take this personally. We simply do not wish for negativity towards Conservatism to diminish the quality of our wiki. Thank you. 01:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll accept that you felt it was pointless and insulted political views. But I must say, a party so heavily based on freedom, particularly Freedom of Speech, posting a policy saying you cannot post non-conservative comments is quite hypocritical. Of course, I understand your logic; but I strongly disagree with that policy (which, quite conveniently, was just posted.). I'm not saying this to offend you in any way; simply making a point. 01:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It took a while for the leaders of this wiki to agree on that policy, which although was recently posted in that page, can actually be viewed in the transcript of a discussion we had months ago. Here are the main reasons are policy is against anti-Conservative comments on the main space (comments on blogs or talk pages are uncensored). #Obviously, there is no way that all users on this wiki could agree 100% on everything, so we decided to use the official GOP platform as a guide for our main pages. #The Twighlight Example #Our Liberal counterpart, Liberapedia has an identical policy #We do allow negative comments against individuals. For example, a Romney supporter may dislike Santorum. However, your comment referred to an official Republican Party position as "moronic". #Also, you did not specify that you were stating an opinion; you presented it as fact--which, by our standards, it isn't. If you had said, "I disagree that two men cannot successfully raise a child" the comment would be acceptable. 01:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, I understood why my comment was deleted. Still, I disagree with the notion that anti-conservative comments can't be posted, regardless of what the (crappy) Liberapedia says. And I already agreed that my comment was a bit pointless. I don't sispute it. Also, you may want to rephrase that policy, then; anti-conservative sounds like you can't say anything disagreeing with Conservatives. And don't take this the wrong way, but it seems like a bit more than a coincidence that that policy was posted right after I messaged you. 02:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The policy was in the Main Page part but not under comments. It should have been and I checked before I responded to your message. Anyway, if you'd like to rephrase the comment, go ahead. If you'd like to write a blog to show your concern with our policy, I encourage that. After all, we could really use another active user around here, even if you are more moderate. Feel free to take part in our frequent political discussions on the wiki's chat. 02:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I might just do that some time. Just know that I'm not the most politically literate person outside of social issues. :) 02:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty common for people to be socially liberal and not understand economics or national security. This means that there's still hope to spark some Conservatism in you. My new mission is to help you see the light of Capitalism and a Peace-Through-Strength foreign policy. 03:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, but it's not like I have no knowledge on economics and national security; I'm actually pretty good with foreign policy, etc. I'm not great with economics, but I have a sense of it, as well as with stuff like health care. For the most part, I remain liberal in those situations, too (though I do have my reservations about Obamacare). 02:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Azulazulazula. I see that you have created your own signature, however a sig from another wiki (like Avatar Wiki) will not work here. Please either use for tildes or create a new signature for this wiki. Thanks! 00:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you'd like to join our political discussion, go ahead and hop on the chat! We've invited two members from the opposing Liberapedia. 02:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, I think I'll pass tonight. Just not in my usual debatey mood. But thanks for the invitation! I'll try to catch it next time. :) -User:Azulazulazula Booooooo! Oh well, there goes your chance to prove Conservatives wrong… 03:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, guess you've picked up on a couple personality traits of mine. XD Anyways, as tempting as it is, I'm in the process of trying to eek out a fanon review in the next half hour, ward off these damn flies in my room (UGH!), and. . .erm. . .play The Sims. Lol. :-User:Azulazulazula Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end… Whether you want to join or not, please message me ASAP with an answer, and if yes, go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I was inactive recently and appreciate the help with the vandalism. 03:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that confusion Didnt mean to delete your post in the DP. I was being stupid and thought that you posted it somewhere else… 04:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Gah, don't worry bout it. I didn't even know you deleted it until I got the little message blurb on AW. :PIf your doctor is sick, then who is healing you? Read. It's good for you. 05:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) RNC Viewing Party From this Tuesday at 4 PM EST to Thursday night, we will be having a live RNC 2012 Viewing Party on the live chat feature. I encourage you to come as we watch speeches from our favorite Conservatives! Rick Santourm will be speaking at the late 7 pm hour on Tuesday. John McCain will speak at 8 on Wednesday. Paul Ryan will speak during the 10 pm hour on Wednesday. Romney will speak early in the 10 pm hour Thursday. A link to the rest of the speaking schedule can be found on the CW home page under "Founder's Corner". See you there! 00:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC)